


Just Another Love Story

by RuneOak



Series: Just Another Love Story Series [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Implied Slash, M/M, remix eligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fates have always had a weird way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic and the first thing I've written in ages. Un-betaed except by me. Written for [](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/)**camelot_drabble**  
>  **ETA:** Companion Piece - [Other Side of the Love Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/938561)

All things considered, Merlin was doing pretty good. Granted, he didn't get an admit into his dream college, but then he hadn't expected to and Camelot University was probably his second best option. He had been here for two weeks already and had immediately felt a sense of belonging upon arriving here. His teachers were friendly and patient so far, he had made a couple of friends already and he hadn't made too much of an ass of himself when he tripped over a stray football in the middle of the corridors that one time. No one had bullied him so far, which had led him to believe that that phase of his life was thankfully over. He didn't miss his mother much and had been able to meet with Will at the weekend, who was going to the Uni at the other end of the town.

If only he had a boyfriend, he couldn’t ask for anything else from life right now. But Merlin hadn't been interested in dating anyone he had met, ever. He hadn’t ever actively sought out people to date, preferring to spend his Friday nights inside with his books and writing, catching up with his fandoms and his TV shows. He was also one of those old school romantics, waiting for The One. Will often made fun of him being a virgin at twenty, and lately it was starting to get to him. 

Of course he had had crushes, but he thought it was supposed to be more than just finding a cute face, that he would actually want to talk to the people he had been attracted to as opposed to giving them a once over and thinking 'Yeah, he's cute'. It was so bad that he now suspected that all that bullying back in school for him being gay had successfully made him asexual. He did not even find David Beckham half as appealing as he had a few years ago. 

Merlin sighed into his coffee. He looked around the college cafeteria and tried to find at least one face he might be interested in, one person who might be interested in him. He found a merry group of people from his year instead. They looked like they were in the middle of a debate - about what Merlin couldn't quite make out but it looked like they were enjoying it. One of them - Leon, Merlin remembered from when he had said hello to him last week after he had helped him when Merlin had tripped - suddenly gave a whistle and waved to someone at the door. Merlin supposed that Leon was nice looking and decent enough. Maybe Will had been right when he had told him that he had set standards too high. Maybe Merlin should ask Leon out. ‘Just one person,’ he pleaded his fates. ‘I’m not asking for all that much.’ Merlin idly turned to trace Leon's gaze to the door.

And froze.

What was that about him being asexual? Holy mother of Jesus was he wrong.

Merlin tracked the guy entering the café and waving back at Leon, practically pleading with the Gods above to let him be his The One. 'I've done my waiting!' he screamed dramatically to the skies in his mind. 'Twenty years of it!' An idle corner of his mind snorted at his own antics.

By the time the guy at the door had crossed over to Leon, Merlin realized that he had been shamelessly staring, possibly with his mouth open. He closed his mouth and dropped his gaze to the open book on his table, but it was a hopeless cause and soon he found himself giving up on pretences and looked back up. 

And found himself staring straight into the guy’s steel-blue eyes.

He couldn’t really help himself letting out a huge grin as he looked back down again. He wondered if he was in some sort of Cinderella story - if he could go ahead and ask for a million dollars, Chandler Bing style, and he would get that too. Best not to, he decided, in case the Gods decide to take his treat away again. 

“Hi… Merlin, right?”

He looked up again, and mentally sent out a ‘Are you kidding me?!!!’ to the Gods in question, because it was the same guy who was now standing in front of him. Try as he might, he couldn’t quite manage to tank down on his earlier grin, so he gave up and decided to just see how far the fates take him.

“Yeah... hello.”

“I’m Arthur,” the guy said as he offered his hand and sat down beside him. Merlin mentally raised an eyebrow up to the fates questioning their collective sense of humour, but his smile widened even more. It was apparently infectious because a light smile appeared on Arthur’s face as well even as he started to frown in confusion.

“Something funny?” Arthur asked. “Besides our names being what they are, I mean.”

“Not really,” Merlin replied. And then he decided that he was done waiting and threw the whole thing on to his fates saying, “Actually there is. Arthur, I hope you believe in destiny, because I’ve got a feeling we are in one…”

And the rest, as they say, pathetic conversation skills notwithstanding, was history.   



End file.
